


inamorato

by spider_momo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Drunk Kageyama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Midnight Conversations, atsumu visits kageyama in italy and they get wine drunk, except kageyama is clearly worse at handling alcohol, mentions of alcohol/drinking, whipped atsumu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_momo/pseuds/spider_momo
Summary: inamorato[in·am·o·ra·to]nouna person's male lover.---“Like reverse Cinderella huh?” Atsumu teases, “Oh mighty King of the Court.”“Did I tell you how I got that name?” Atsumu looks up at Tobio, surprised to see his eyes look so clear and determined. For a second, Atsumu thinks he’s somehow suddenly magically sobered up in a single second. But then Tobio throws himself onto his fluffy carpet, starfishing on his stomach, fingers grasping at the soft material.Okay, still tipsy from the wine. Although, tipsy is probably an understatement.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	inamorato

**Author's Note:**

> atsukage nation i have returned with more whipped atsumu and oblivious kageyama 
> 
> this was based of this [thread](https://twitter.com/lunardandy/status/1336084108108304387?s=20) bc i could not stop thinking about it lmao
> 
> also please note i wrote/edited a good bulk of this while in moderate pain/drowsiness due to my wisdom teeth surgery so if there are any grammar mistakes plz forgive me & kindly point them out to me T_T
> 
> enjoy!

The hallway is quiet, save for the jangling of keys as Tobio inserts the brassy coloured metal into the keyhole with clumsy movements. In the dim, yellowy light of the hallway, Atsumu can make out the handful of charms hooked onto Tobio’s keys. A silvery volleyball, a black crow, a strange red heart with a face, and a cutesy little kitten. It’s more childish than you would expect from someone like Tobio. It’s kinda adorable and tellingly sentimental and it makes Atsumu wish he could see exactly what goes on inside that mysterious brain. 

Tobio finally manages to open the door, stumbling inside, and abandoning his keys in the keyhole in the process. Atsumu pulls them out as he follows Tobio inside, taking a second to smirk at all the charms. He closes the heavy wooden door behind him, tossing the keys onto the side table in the entryway and turns the lock and latch. Tobio says nothing, just slips his shoes off and heads inside, stumbling a little as he braces himself against the off-white walls with one hand. 

Tobio, despite only drinking slightly more than Atsumu, is really off his rocker. He isn’t loud or angry but it’s easy to see his hand-eye-coordination has severely been impaired after a night of drinking. The bastard had claimed he didn’t drink because he didn’t like the taste but Atsumu is beginning to guess there’s another underlying reason for Kageyama Tobio’s admirable soberness. 

Atsumu shakes his head, taking off his own shoes and setting down the plastic bag holding the half-empty bottle of wine and some slightly crushed  _ cornetto. _ He can’t see any guest slippers and Tobio certainly didn’t put any on so he treads further into the apartment barefoot. 

Atsumu enters the living area and sees Tobio sitting on the dark grey rug, reaching for his right foot with both hands. In the process of trying to take his sock off, he manages to smash his knee into his nose, his head smacking against the coffee table behind him. 

“Oh my god, Tobio,” Atsumu rushes over to his side. He peers down to assess the damage, hands fluttering about since he’s unsure what to do.

Tobio looks up at Atsumu with a red nose and watery eyes and pouty lips and Atsumu swallows a groan.  _ Yep, never drinking with Tobio-kun again.  _

“Your head okay?” Atsumu asks. He crouches down, fingers grazing the back of Tobio’s head, skimming over his soft hair. Tobio nods his head yes, continuing to pout at his foot. Atsumu looks down at his black crew socks; they look comfy, all nice and thick. Tobio wiggles his toes and continues to pout. 

Atsumu sighs, shifting so he’s down on one knee, and slowly removes Tobio’s socks for him. 

“Like reverse Cinderella huh?” Atsumu teases, “Oh mighty King of the Court.” Atsumu folds up Tobio’s socks and tosses them onto the coffee table, to be dealt with later when Tobio was a little less inebriated. 

“Did I tell you how I got that name?” Atsumu looks up at Tobio, surprised to see his eyes look so clear and determined. For a second, Atsumu thinks he’s somehow suddenly magically sobered up in a single second. But then Tobio throws himself onto his fluffy carpet, starfishing on his stomach, fingers grasping at the soft material. 

Okay, still tipsy from the wine. Although, tipsy is probably an understatement.

“No, you didn’t,” Atsumu answers Tobio’s question, praying to the gods Tobio isn’t a nauseous drunk. 

“It’s ‘cause I used to be mean,” Tobio mumbles into his rug. 

“Used to?” Atsumu smirks, raising an eyebrow, sitting next to Tobio. Tobio nods against the carpet, before heaving himself upwards to rest his head against Atsumu’s thigh. His cheeks smushes against the fabric of Atsumu’s jeans, dark bangs falling into his eyes.

_ Cute.  _

“It’s ‘cause I was a tyrant king,” Tobio continues, words slightly muffled. “In middle school. I was really mean. Team got tired of me bein’ so controlling. And then they left me…” 

Atsumu traces a finger along Tobio’s jawlines, up to the curve of his ear, waiting for him to continue. 

“Are you gonna leave me too?” Atsumu freezes, looking down at Tobio. He’s about to answer Tobio with a thousand reassurances when Tobio suddenly sits up, his head almost knocking into Atsumu’s and pretty much scaring the living daylights out of Atsumu. 

“You’re not allowed to!” He warns Atsumu, “We’re gonna die together, got it?” 

“Why are you being so scary all the sudden…” Atsumu raises his hands in surrender. His gesture apparently placates Tobio who lies back down on his lap again. Atsumu sighs, running his fingers through Tobio’s hair soothingly. They sit like that for a while; Tobio’s face pressed against Atsumu’s thighs, Atsumu’s hand stroking Tobio’s smooth locks. Eventually, Atsumu breaks the silence. 

“You know, my teammates in middle school hated my guts too. Said I was too much of a conceited jerk and all that,” Atsumu chuckles humourlessly are he reminiscences. “But I had Samu. So it didn’t really matter that no one liked me.” 

And here Atsumu is, a grown adult at the big age of 26 years, and still feeling that empty pang in his chest when he tries to convince himself that it  _ didn’t really matter. _

Too bad he has no time to even consider throwing himself a pity party. Not when he has a tipsy Tobio to look after. 

“ _ I _ like you,” Tobio coos, totally oblivious to how Atsumu is trying to bury decade-old feelings of worthlessness down; way, way, down, deep into the bottomless well of self-doubt and insecurity in his heart. Atsumu’s face burns, heart thumping against his chest almost painfully. Tobio reaches a hand up to swat at Atsumu’s cheek. It reminds Atsumu of a kitten, pawing at some string, uncoordinated movements that cause Tobio palms to push at Atsumu’s cheeks. 

“Your mine,” Tobio says, his fingers lazily brushing against Atsumu’s jaw, dragging down to his collarbone. “ _ Mia  _ Miya,” Tobio giggles, “All mine.” 

Atsumu catches Tobio’s limp hand, holding it against his cheek. Tobio’s fingers are slightly cold, a welcomed sensation against Atsumu’s burning cheeks. The well fills up with warmth and unbridled affection, burying those ugly thoughts under a pool of something Atsumu can’t describe as anything other than just  _ love _ .

He has a million and one things he wants to tell Tobio right now but nothing comes out. Partly because he doesn’t know how to say it all and partly because Tobio’s cognitive functioning is about the same level as a clingy toddler’s at the moment. 

“You’re gonna totally ruin me one of these days, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu whispers, pressing short kisses to Tobio’s palm. 

“Where’s my  _ Ciliegiolo? _ ” Tobio mumbles. Drunk Tobio’s ability to read the atmosphere is just as bad as Sober Tobio’s it seems. Tobio attempts to crawl back to the entryway to retrieve the half-empty bottle of wine and as much as Atsumu enjoys the view of his butt, more wine is definitely a bad idea. Plus Atsumu isn’t sure his heart can handle any more wine-sweet words from Tobio. 

“How ‘bout some good ol’ H2O instead, huh Tobio-kun?” Atsumu catches Tobio by the waist, pulling him back. The wine-drunk setter flops into Atsumu’s lap, Atsumu tightens his arms around Tobio’s waist. Tobio tilts his head up to look at Atsumu, peeking through long eyelashes and wispy bangs. 

They stare at each other for a long moment, Tobio peering up at Atsumu with a strong and passionate look in his eye. 

“Why’re you in my house?” Tobio glares at Atsumu suspiciously. 

“Oh my god,” Atsumu lets out a low groan of exasperation. “I see why you never drink now Tobio-kun. Yep, this is one is my fault. Should’ve listened to Shoyo-kun.” 

Tobio twists around, freeing himself from Atsumu’s hold, until he’s straddling one of Atsumu’s thighs. He locks his eyes with Atsumu, staring him down. Tobio’s hands come to cup Atsumu’s cheeks. Atsumu’s breath hitches as Tobio leans in closer.

“M’sleepy,” Tobio announces, drowsy eyes and stifled yawns proof of his statement. He tips forward, cheek resting against Atsumu’s shoulder.  _ What a tease… _

“Let’s get ya to bed then, huh?” Atsumu rubs Tobio’s back. 

“No!” Tobio pulls back. He shushes Atsumu by pressing his fingers against Atsumu’s lips. With a bit of struggling, Tobio stands up onto his feet. Atsumu follows suit, arms ready to catch Tobio should he stumble anymore. 

“I thought you were sleepy,” Atsumu huffs. 

“You can’t come to bed with me,” Tobio makes an X with his arms, shaking his head as well. “I have a boyfriend,” Tobio says matter-of-factly. 

“I know. I am your boyfriend,” Atsumu deadpans.

“Shh,” Tobio waves his arms. “You get the couch,” he vaguely gestures towards the navy blue sofa to his left and he can’t even be mad because Tobio’s being so darn cute. 

“That’s cold, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu pouts. 

Tobio pays him no attention, turning to head to his bedroom. 

“Jeez,” Atsumu mutters, “You make all your guests take the couch?”

Tobio pauses, turning around as he stops to think. “No. Nee-san gets the bed and I take the couch. Hinata and I share the bed,” Tobio states, before turning the corner and disappearing into his room. 

“Hey! What do you mean you share with Shoyo-kun? Oi!” Atsumu calls after him. “I wanna share the bed too!” 

🍷💘💋

Atsumu goes into Tobio’s room a bit later. Not to try and convince Tobio to let him sleep with him (as tempting as that sounds) but to make sure the dummy is still alive and not about to suffocate himself in his sleep. 

When Atsumu enters, he sees Tobio’s jeans are on the floor next to his jacket but both are neatly folded ( _ Tobio-kun, you absolute weirdo _ ) while Tobio himself is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, hair pushed back with a soft-looking headband. After he finishes rinsing his mouth, Tobio looks up and stares at Atsumu. Under the bright lights of the bathroom, his skin looks even pinker, the flush spreading across his cheeks bones and across the tip of his nose, blue eyes sparkling and crystal-like droplets of water clinging to his lashes. 

_ He’s so pretty what the fuck. _

Tobio continues to stand there in nothing but a loose pullover and his boxers, staring at Atsumu with a blank look on his face. 

“Uh…” Atsumu’s brain is just filtering through an endless cycle  _ of Tobio’s eyes, Tobio’s cheeks, Tobio’s legs, Tobio, Tobio, Tobio… _

Tobio flicks the lights off, descending darkness upon both of them. Atsumu feels a pair of arms wrap themselves around his middle, squeezing gently. 

“I’m tired,” Tobio mumbles into Atsumu’s shoulder.

“I know,” Atsumu says, rubbing his arm. With nothing but the streetlights from outside illuminating the space, he helps navigate Tobio to his bed, even though it’s only a few metres away from the bathroom door. Atsumu pulls back the covers so Tobio can get in, watching as Tobio crawls into bed. 

“I’m cold,” Tobio says, a grouchy frown on his face. 

“That’s ‘cause ya ain’t wearing any pants in the middle of winter,” Atsumu rolls his eyes, smacking Tobio’s thigh for emphasis. Tobio either doesn’t appreciate or doesn’t comprehend Atsumu’s snide remark; he simply holds out his hands like a whiny kid asking to be picked up. 

“Sheesh,” Atsumu rolls his eyes again, “I thought I wasn’t allowed to share a bed with you, you goody-goody prude.” The fact he’s getting into bed next to Tobio is not relevant at all. 

He lays down next to Tobio, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Just as Atsumu’s about to get settled and comfortable, Tobio is pushing him away and nearly off the bed.

“Hey!”

“Take your pants off,” Tobio demands.

“...” Atsumu’s brain nearly short-circuits.  _ Oh god, is Tobio morphing into a horny drunk?? _

“Your jeans aren’t comfy, take them off,” Tobio repeats. “Hurry.” 

“...We are never drinking together ever again.” 

Tobio welcomes Atsumu back when his jeans have been discarded, wrapping this arms around Atsumu’s waist and weaving his leg between Atsumu’s. It’s admittedly more comfortable without his jeans on but like hell he’s giving this drunkard the satisfaction of knowing that. 

That night, Atsumu dreams of eternal sobriety and his initials dangling from Tobio’s keys. 

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 will consist of the morning after and i have no clue when it'll be posted because i still have to write it :')
> 
> follow me on tumblr @spider_momo or on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/petiteshoyo)
> 
> feel free to leave a comment or kudos <3


End file.
